The Pilot Project component presents interested investigators with the opportunity to explore innovative and novel research questions centered on human immunology and category A-C pathogens. In such a way, the component allows for the possibility of the stimulation of new areas of interest for the Technological Development Component and the production of cutting edge human immunology and Biodefense research projects while encouraging the development of translational research skills and experience. The Component will function to: 1) support promising small scale novel and innovative human immunological research projects that utilize or develop the Center's technology and possess the potential of developing into R21 or R01 scale projects and 2) encourage junior or clinically oriented investigators to develop translational research skills and experience in the area of human immunology research. Included in this application are )ossible pilot projects eligible for receiving funding under CIVIA's pilot project criteria.